wackyracesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wrong Lumber Race
The Wrong Lumber Race is the second segment of the eighth episode of Wacky Races, and the sixteenth race overall. Summary Speeding through rugged lumber country from Sawdust, Saskatchewan, to Short Stump, Oregon, Dick Dastardly saws down a huge tree to block the road, but it falls the other way and crushes The Mean Machine. The Convert-a-Car becomes a Poop Scooper and tunnels under the other racers, but comes up too soon and causes an eight-vehicle pileup. Penelope Pitstop frets about the damage to her hairdo. With The Bouldermobile in first place, Dastardly uses File Power to file down one of The Buzzwagon's sawblade wheels to take second. Muttley stands on the hood with a hose and floods The Arkansas Chug-a-Bug's boiler so they can take the lead. As the other racers take the course again, The Army Surplus Special uses High Overdrive to pass over The Compact Pussycat. Dastardly tries another tree roadblock, but this one falls on him and Muttley has to saw him out. The Creepy Coupe tries to use Dragon Power, but Sergeant Blast fires a cannonball into the dragon's mouth, which lodges in its tail. The race continues down a winding road through the forest, but The Buzzwagon cuts its own path through, and the Mean Machine follows but is pelted by stumps, branches, and debris. When Sawtooth taunts Dastardly, the do-badder spews a gaseous cloud at him, and Rufus sneezes, sending the Buzzwagon backwards. As cars begin to pass The Bouldermobile, The Slag Brothers club their engine for more power, but an arm with another club reaches out and beats them. Muttley tries to release logs on the competitors, but he's not strong enough. Dastardly grabs the rope from him, but pulls too hard, and the logs roll over him. Near the small town of Sawmillville, The Gruesome Twosome shift into Serpent Power, until Penelope whacks the serpent with her parasol. Peter Perfect tunes The Turbo Terrific to perfection, then it explodes for no reason. Dastardly takes a shortcut down a log flume, using springs to cushion his landing. He and Muttley stop at a lumber mill to release a giant spinning sawblade toward the others, but Sergeant Blast's cannon gives it an about face and it slices the Mean Machine in half just before the finish line. Dastardly reaches all the way across the road to bop Muttley for snickering, and The Buzzwagon runs over his arm and the finish line for the win. Finishing Order # The Buzzwagon # The Bulletproof Bomb # The Creepy Coupe # The Army Surplus Special # The Turbo Terrific # The Convert-a-Car # The Compact Pussycat # The Crimson Haybaler # The Bouldermobile # The Arkansas Chug-a-Bug Trivia * This is the only wreck involving Penelope Pitstop. Gallery wr wrong 0.jpg wr wrong 1.jpg wr wrong 2.jpg wr wrong 3.jpg wr wrong 4.jpg wr wrong 5.jpg wr wrong 6.jpg wr wrong 7.jpg wr wrong 8.jpg wr wrong 9.jpg wr wrong 10.jpg wr wrong 11.jpg wr wrong 12.jpg wr wrong 13.jpg wr wrong 14.jpg wr wrong 15.jpg wr wrong 16.jpg wr wrong 17.jpg wr wrong 18.jpg wr wrong 19.jpg wr wrong 20.jpg wr wrong 21.jpg wr wrong 22.jpg wr wrong 23.jpg wr wrong 24.jpg wr wrong 25.jpg wr wrong 26.jpg wr wrong 27.jpg wr wrong 28.jpg wr wrong 29.jpg wr wrong 30.jpg wr wrong 31.jpg Goofs wr wrong goof a.jpg|The Arkansas Chug-a-Bug was part of the eight-vehicle pileup as Dastardly passed, and The Bouldermobile was in the lead, but after The Mean Machine moved into second, The Chug-a-Bug suddenly took The Bouldermobile's place. wr wrong goof b.jpg|When Dastardly grabs the rope from him, Muttley's ears are brown instead of black. Category:Races Category:Original series Category:The Wackyverse